Can I feel again?
by HiddenYori
Summary: The child went limp for a second, making Apollo think they had given in until they sent a kick awkwardly into the man's arm making him lessen his hold on their throat. Not able to hold back the pure hatred he felt for the man any longer, Apollo notched his bow back and shot one of his arrows right through him In which Apollo saves a child (who is not his own)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Percy Jackson, and that is why this is a FANFICTION

WARNING: THIS IS DARK, attempted rape is mentioned, addictions, and child neglect

"Can I feel again?" Tyne asked softly, holding a small hand out towards her mother's very pregnant stomach that was slightly pecking out of her large t-shirt. Grinning happily when her seven year old hand was laid gently over a spot where her new brother/sister was kicking. "They're strong Mother. Does this baby have a dad, or…"

"Of course it has a father." Tyne's mother snapped, ignoring Tyne's hurt look as she had her hand slapped away. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for those damn men taking advantage of me all the time."

Tyne nodded, sighing deeply as she buried herself deeper into her thin coat for warmth. She knew better than to complain that she was cold, her mother would only get mad and start hitting her. Saying 'You didn't appreciate all the things she did for her'.

Afterwards she'd apologies, saying she can't afford anything right now.

"Where are we sleeping tonight."

"I'll figure that out, after I talk to Uncle Jo."

"Why do you give Uncle Jo all of your money just for sugar? Wouldn't it be easier just to go to the the market for some? Uncle Jo looks and smells weird."

"Uncle Jo sells a special kind of sugar."

Tyne rolled her eyes, leaning into the cold plastic of the bus stops walls and started swinging her legs back and forth. Hoping that Uncle Jo would show up quickly, maybe if they hurried Pastor June would be able to find them a place in the church to sleep. Then they'd be able to have something to eat in the morning and Pastor June would teach her some words out of the bible.

The child was so caught up in her own thought that she didn't notice Uncle Jo get off of one of the busses (she also didn't notice the bus pull up).

"-I know it's only fifty but maybe you could spot me a little extra to help get through the night."

"I've already spotted you twenty, who knows maybe we could work out another form of payment." Uncle Jo said, his voice was hoarse and Tyne noticed him looking over at her with dark black eyes every once in awhile. Something about him always made Tyne shiver and want to throw up at the same time.

"I'm pregnant."

"Maybe the girl could take your place, if you let me break her in then I'll make sure you'll have enough for a month long high. I think she's matured nicely. "

Tyne's stomach dropped, as Uncle Jo licked his lips and grinned hungrily at her. Clinging tightly to her mother's arm for comfort. Suddenly all Tyne's could watch was the way he slide his tongue over his ugly discolored yellow tooth.

"She's seven."

"Ya, I'd just like to show her how a real man does it."

"You'd really give me a whole month for one time with her."

"For an hour with her I'll give you anything you want."

Tyne gasped as her mother's arm was suddenly yanked out of her grasp. Uncle Jo handed her mother a small bag of roughly grabbed Tyne's arm.

"Mom! I just want to go see Pastor June!"

"Do whatever he wants, if you do a good job I'll buy you a toy."

"Mom!"

~~!~~ Apollo

After another long day of pulling his chariot (Maserati) across the sky Apollo was looking forward to hear some good poetry at his new favorite cafe the 'Moon Cafe'. It is a Flordia hole in the wall, Hermes and he found it after searching 'Why is the moon so mean to me' into google on night after a long council meeting. It hadn't answered their question but it give Apollo a new place to hang out when he was board.

"Don't touch me. I don't like you, you smell bad." A small voice whimpered, catching Apollo's godly hearing from deep within an alley. "Don't touch me their!"

Curious, he walked into the alley careful to keep himself hidden within the shadow the tall buildings gave. At the very end of the alley was a small kid pushed up against a wall, held above the ground by a man. Mud covered their face and hair in clumps, scratches and bruises peppered their arms and legs.

"Hold still. I'm going to show you how a real man feels inside of you." A man whispered into the child's ear, the sun god watched as his back shivered with pleasure as he held the child against the wall by their throat. "It wasn't smart for you to bit me, now hold still or else I'll kill you mother and the baby."

The child went limp for a second, making Apollo think they had given in until they sent a kick awkwardly into the man's arm making him lessen his hold on their throat.

Not able to hold back the pure hatred he felt for the man any longer, Apollo notched his bow back and shot one of his arrows right through him head. The child gasped for air as the man suddenly released their throat, falling to the ground on their knees in surprise.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a friend, you can call me Hyak. What's your name?"

"T-T-Tyne."

For the first time Apollo got a good look at the kid laying on the ground. She was a small girl, no older than eight years old with raven hair and eyes. She looked thin and sickly in clothes that were torn and tattered at the seams. Her shirt had been ripped open, probably by the pervert who Apollo didn't regret killing, exposing most of her bare chest.

Apollo took off his shirt, careful not to startle the scared girl and gave it to her for the sake of her modesty. Grinning slightly as the large off white shirt hung off of her in a cute. Using the long sleeves to wipe the dirt and tears from her face, Tyne looked up Apollo with a soft smile.

"Thank you."

"Can you tell me what happen."

Tyne nodded as she buried herself deeper into Apollo's shirt, "That was U-Uncle Jo, my mama buys 's-s-special' 'sugar from him almost everyday at the bus stop. Mama didn't have a lot of money today because P-p-pastor June said she was tired of Mama using and smoking. Uncle J-Jo said that he'd give Mom 'enough for a month long high' for a time for me. I didn't want to go but he was b-b-bigger than me and Mama didn't stop him.

Mama said to 'do what he wants' but when we got to the ally she start touching me in places Pastor June said no one but my doctor should see. I tried to get him to stop but he ended pulling down his pants and putting...it bit down as hard as I could. He got really mad, that when he through my jacket away and ripped my shirt. He whispered stuff for a while and then...did you kill him?"

"I did."

"Pastor June says that it's a sin for us to wish someone dead, but I'm glad you killed him."

"That's alright, it doesn't make you a bad person to want him dead. Jo was a very bad and sick man, I'm just glad he didn't hurt you any worse."

Tyne nodded sadly, laying her head down on her knee. Suddenly Apollo felt something snap inside of him. He couldn't believe that a mother would send a child into this for what, probably Heroin or LSD.

"Do you want me to help you find you mother now?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mama," Tyne sighed as she sat down on the icy concret of the sidewalk next to her mother, whose eyes were closed and head tilted forward against her chest. "It's time to wake up, we need to go before the last bus stops running."

Apollo watched silently as the young girl tried shaking her mother awake, ignorant to the strong scent of death coming off of both her soul and an unborn. Careful not to be noticed, the sun god removed a needle from deep within the women's cold arm. "Tyne?"

Tyne made a sound of acknowledgement, running one of her small hands under her mother's shirt and moving it over her mother's swollen stomach for a sign of movement.

"Tyne." Apollo said more firmly, holding both of the young girl's hands to his solid warm chest. "Your Mama isn't going to wake up."

"Why?" Tyne asked softly, yet the tears behind her eyes convinced Apollo that she probably knew why. "M-My brother, he can't-t-t be *Choke* he wasn't even born yet. I was suppose to h-h-hold him, s-sing him to sleep, help name him, and p-protect him. Is this b-b-because I didn't do what Uncle Jo wanted? Did I-I do this?"

"Of course not, this is not nor will it ever be your fault." Apollo said softly, pulling Tyne against him in a warm embrace trying not to notice the way she seized up when held. "People failed you and I'm really sorry they did, but you don't have to worry about that anymore. I swear to protect you, I swear it on the River Styx."

The sky overhead rumbled in acknowledgement of Apollo's oath as it began raining heavily, but all the Sun god could focus on was the broken wails of Tyne as she huddled into his chest.

~~~LINE BREAK

Most of Apollo's children were writers, poets, doctors, musicians, or even sometimes judges. Except there were those rare exceptions that became chiefs, artist, and astronomists.

And then their was Jeff.

Jeff was one of Apollo's sons who made it into his mid to late forties- an impressive age for a demigod- who had taken up the (mortal) family business and become a mortician. While most of his half siblings were trying to save lives he was preparing them for their funeral.

Yet in this moment Apollo wouldn't have wished it any different.

Their are very few places you can bring a dead body without many questions, even for a god like him.

"I haven't seen you since I was fourteen," Jeff muttered as he brushed out Tyne's mother's -Who was named Savannah- knotted frizzy hair. " Then out of nowhere you show up at my door step in the middle of the night with a dead pregnant women and a sniffling toddler."

Apollo shrugged, ignoring the bitterness and resentment that filled Jeff's voice "She was going to be raped, would you have rather I have left her?"

"Of course not!" Jeff snapped, shifting a look over his shoulder to where his wife and Tyne sat watching 'Finding Nemo' on an old T.V with a built in VCR. He usually used it to keep him mind off the work he was doing, or sometimes to just remind himself that there are actually living people outside. "I just wish you would have take such an interest in your own kids lives."

"Are you still upset about Julie-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Jeff warned, glaring hotly at Apollo through the front of his sandy bangs murderously. "Now just tell me what you want so you can leave."

"It's a bit of an odd request…"

~~Line Break

Tyne didn't know when she managed to knock off, one second she was watching Nemo touch the 'butt' and then the next she was being shaken away by Apollo. She briefly wonder what had happen to Marry -Jeff's wife- who had been sitting next to her before she'd fallen asleep.

Though she was soon distracted by a bundle Jeff was holding carefully in his arms. Without a word he handed the bundle to the girl and walked out of the room. Curious of what was in the bundle, Tyne moved the blanket draped over it to see what was inside.

Inside was the smallest baby Tyne had ever seen, not that she'd seen many babies, who had a large black spot on it's next. Gently the girl started stroking the small wisp of brown hair that had started to grow.

"Who is this?" Tyne asked.

"That's your little brother, I thought you should give him a proper name and goodbye. You are the only family he has left now."

Tyne almost dropped the baby in shock, but managed to keep a strong hold around them in the end. Tears started welling in Tyne's eyes almost instantly knowing he'd never be able to run, walk, or even talk.

She'd been hopping for a brother, someone to annoy her and bug her all the time. Except now she couldn't be happy because he wouldn't be able to do any of those things. He was dead.

"Ron Christopher," Tyne said softly as Apollo took the baby from her, but allowed her to give him a soft kiss on his forehead before setting him into a small brown box. "Mama never said my last name, but their were these two really nice men at church who used to bring me chocolate."

"It's a very pretty name, do you want to say goodbye to your mother?"

Nodding slightly, Tyne followed Apollo faithfully into another room with a large silver table and white clothe. Without a word Apoll pulled down the sheet and lifted Tyne up enough to see over the table.

Savannah looked better than Tyne could ever remember her looking. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled into a neat braid that pooled to her shoulder. Jeff had applied makeup to her so she didn't look as pail of tiered as Tyne remembered her.

"She looks pretty." Tyne said.

"Yes she does." Apollo agreed.

Sighing deeply, Tyne buried her head into Apollo's shoulder and whimpered slightly. "Goodbye Mama."

"Do you want to go?"

"Yes."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Far Away."

"What about me."

"I don't want you to leave."

Apollo nodded, hiding a smile in Tyne's dark black locks. "Okay but first I have to tell you a story, it's about the most awesome god ever named Apollo…"


	3. Chapter 3

Tyne didn't know how to react to it all.

She was devastated that Ron Christian was dead.

She felt betrayed by her mother.

Just the thought of Uncle Jo made her feel dirty like she needed a shower.

It was in those moments, when she felt like she might actually be Ill, she longed to have Pastor June squeeze her in a comforting hug that would leave her breathless.

It felt like her heart wanted to explode from feeling so many feeling at once. Yet every time Tyne thought that it might actually explode, Apollo would give her a warm smile that seemed to make everything okay again. At least for a minute..

Than there was Mary, who was a very strict but fair lady. She watched cheesy Disney movies with Tyne after Apollo left to do some stuff (promising to come back), gave her a nice warm bath, fresh clothes, and a hot meal.

It hadn't actually hit Tyne how hungry she really was until Mary set a grilled cheese and tomato soup down in front of it. Tyne knew not to complain about being hungry, because usually her mother spent all their money on special sugar -and would slap Tyne for saying anything about it- so most of their meals were from the church pantry every few days.

Laying awake in the thrown together bed -on the couch- that night Tyne tried to remember the last time she slept. While the rising sun lulled her slightly, her mind wouldn't let her close her eyes and relax enough to sleep.

"Hello?" Tyne called into the dim light room. "I don't know if you can hear me or if you're really there, but Pastor June says you're there and she's the smartest women I've ever meet. I was always told that I can talk to you, that you'll hear me even if you don't respond in a way I understand. I don't understand a lot of things lately."

Taking a deep breath Tyne talked to the open air for hours, until she eventually fell asleep with an old tattered bible near her head. She couldn't read it, do to not ever really learning to read and also due to the confusing language it was written in. Just holding the book comforted the girl, giving her something familiar to embrace.

Unknown to the girl three people lessened to her that morning.

Apollo who was driving his car across the sky could hear the girl's random babbling. There were moments he couldn't make heads or tails of, probably due to the fact he had never felt emotions similar. Though listening to Tyne made Apollo feel closer to her in a way.

Mary lessened when the girls talking woke her up from a light sleep. She didn't stop her from talking but lessened, as a daughter of Athena Mary always liked to lesson to was Tyne's voice that would send Mary to sleep, with the realization that she could re sight to kill a Mocking Bird by heart but could only faintly remember any bible stories.

Finally there was Jeff, who only caught the last hour of the girls babbling. Yet he lessened, better than the other, and let Tyne tell him about herself. It was only after he was sure the girl was asleep, that we walked in and placed a blanket over her.

That afternoon when Tyne woke up, Jeff had already made her favorite strawberry waffles and made sure to clothes the toilet seat. He would later lesson again to Tyne explain that she always thought a shark would swim up into the toilet if the seat wasn't down.

~~End Chapter

OKAY! Lesson, I'm only going to say this once this _ **isn't a fanfiction about Religion**_. I added it because I know some people turn to some higher being during tough times. I also gave Tyne a religious background because I thought it added depth to her character. I also liked it, enough said.

Don't stop reading if you think that this is going to be all about religion, because it isn't.

Also I want to see how many people actually read this, if you have put a -(::)- in a review.


End file.
